dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Allie (LOTSG)
Allie is a female Majin/Supreme Kai hybrid, and was formed from unique circumstances. She currently lives with Kaestos on a planet similar to the worlds the Kais live on. Background Allie came into existence 5 Million Before Age, shortly after Kaestos appeared in the prime universe. Bibidi had arrived on the Supreme Kai's Planet with Kid Buu, and they were starting their slaughter of the Kais. They had already murdered the North Supreme Kai, and were moving on to the West; however an exhausted and badly injured Kaestos had recently been hurtled through the space-time continuum, and appeared near the location that the Western Supreme Kai was at the time. Kaestos teamed up with the Western Supreme Kai and attempted to drive off Kid Buu, severing one of his arms with a God Ki attack, rendering it both seperate from the Majin and inactive. Despite Kaestos' efforts the Kai was killed, with her blood being spilt onto the severed limb in the process; Kid Buu was forced to retreat shortly afterwords. Kaestos collapsed from his injures and exhaustion, but felt a new Ki near him; Kid Buu's severed arm had been given life by the blood of the Supreme Kai and took on a female form. The female Majin had no memories or connection with either the Western Supreme Kai or Kid Buu, and asked Kaestos who she was. The Saiyan fell unconcious before he could give her an answer, with the Majin panicking and moving to help him, but she didn't know how, and just hoped he would recover on his own. Kaestos woke up a few hours later, and the first thing he saw was the female Majin's face; he was panicked for a bit before calming down, and questioned her as to why she didn't kill him while he slept. The Majin was confused at his question and asked if she was a bad person, and almost started crying, stating that she didn't want to be evil if she was. Kaestos calmed her down before asking if she knew her name, with the Majin asking what a name was. Kaestos explained the concept of a name, and she asked if he would give her one. Suprised by this request but willing to oblige, Kaestos thought about how the original Majin Buu was named and chose the name Allie for her, based on the magic word "Alakazam!" Allie admitted to liking the name before rushing towards Kaestos, giving him a hug to his surprise. While the Saiyan appreciated that she didn't seem to be evil and that Allie was thankful for her new name he was still badly injured, and let out a scream which startled the newly named Majin. Power Allie had a great deal of power upon her inception, and was equal to Super Saiyan 3 Goku. After 5 Million years her power has grown a good amount, and at her maximum she is equal to Super Buu (Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed), however she is outmatched by Ultimate Gohan, Kaestos, and Vegeto. Due to the dormant God Ki within her and the blood of the Western Supreme Kai that gave her life, Kaestos has admitted that it might one day be possible for her to enter a God Form. Techniques Allie has the typical Majin ability to regenerate, stretch, and mold her body in addition to a few Ki-based techniques. Due to being a Majin she is biologically immortal, immune to disease, and cannot die of natural causes. *'Majin Barrage -' Allie releases an outrageous amount of standard Ki-Blasts at her oppenent, and due to the quantity of ki blasts this attack is difficult to avoid entirely. *'Ruby Cannon' '-' Allie charges up and fires a beam of energy from her hands; this beam is crimson with red lightning emanating from it. *'Shining Cannon/Ruby Blast - '''A combination technique of Allie's Ruby Cannon and Kaestos Shining Blast; it is either a crimson energy wave with lime green lightning emanating from it, or a green energy wave with red lightning emanating from it. *'Healing Absorbtion -''' A Majin ability unique to Allie due to her benevolence, she removes some of her being and uses it to absorb someone; temporarily merging with them and gaining their power and skills while she heals their bodies. Trivia Allie's name is a reference to the magic word "Alakazam" Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Kaioshin Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Powerful Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Protagonists